


Capos of Cokeworth

by irrelephant_multitusking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelephant_multitusking/pseuds/irrelephant_multitusking
Summary: A tale of school sweethearts, a hook nosed business partner and a world deep down under.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: The Paths Collide (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Mafia AU set in the magical world, I had written it for Jilytober 2020. It was inspired by a prompt by the writing prompts guy on tumblr.

“You were given explicit instructions to keep the engagement minimal. Were you not?”

“Yes, but— ” said a woman with wet blonde hair, wrapped in a thick shawl. She stood at the head of the group huddled by the fireplace.

“Be quiet, Charity.” He flicked his wand with a sneer, and a gag appeared across the lower half of her face. There were muted gasps, the woman bristled angrily.

He addressed the others.

“Why did the Evening Prophet report that Kingsley Shacklebolt got involved?”

He tossed the newspaper on a low table. A few pages drifted to the floor and one of the men broke apart from the group to pick them up. Before he could scurry back to his position, he was hoisted into the air upside down. He yelped, blood rushing to his face.

“Tell me, Runcorn, why did you get into a duel with the customers?” 

“Mister Snape, sir, it was the owner who started it,” he wheezed, “And Travers had his legs transfigured into hooves. We had no other alternative—”

“And now we could have the Aurors on our tail. Did you get the vials?”

“We tried, but two of the vials are missing,”

“It isn’t our fault!” Travers piped up. “We were only acting on orders!”

Runcorn dropped on the floor with a thump. Snape took measured steps towards Travers, the tip of his wand centimeters away from the latter’s right eye.

“Which specific orders?”

There were a series of muffled coughs, Charity had begun to shake her head. Some of the men looked uncomfortable and wary. Travers did not seem to get the hint.

“One of the customers was on Miss Evans’ No-Harm list, sir. Goes by Potter. We didn’t want to hurt ‘im, or she would have our heads. Between me an’ you, Potter seemed talented, maybe we should take him in for field work. Was Pureblood too.”

A little spark singed his eyelashes, making him screech in surprise and pain. The others collectively backed away and Travers fell to his knees, a hand pressed to his eye.

Snape turned away with a sweep of his cloak. When he spoke, his voice was cold.

“You are dismissed. Tell Lily that I wish to speak to her.”

~


	2. Chapter One: Concocted Squabbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was admittedly written in a hurry to get things going, and I might have to edit this in the future. While I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, I will hopefully get the story straight in my head soon.

“And when Shacklebolt gets wind of—”

“Severus! What are you doing?”

Lily glanced towards the entrance, surprised. Mrs Snape stood there, left hand tightly gripping her wand. Her face looked strained, like she had rushed in.

Severus ignored her and addressed Lily.

“I should assume that you know how to deal with the Aurors”

“Why don’t you deal with them? You were the one who directed my team for this raid. Besides, I am prone to getting swayed easily, am I not?”

“I never said that!”

“You implied that I was swayed by a Pureblood’s wealth.” she hissed angrily, pointing a finger at him.

“You are deliberately acting like an imbecile, Lily. It was in jest, I was being sarcastic”

“No, don’t lie. You have started believing in blood puritan ideals, I have seen your associates and the way they speak about muggleborns. And how you never stop them. It seems like you’ve forgotten about your own parentage!”

Her words hit hard, she realised as she watched his brow furrowed and eyes grew cold. Her own widened.

“How dare you mention—”

“Stop.”

Mrs Snape’s wand emitted a tiny bang, akin to a balloon being burst. Lily saw her tug at Severus’ sleeve.

“Silence, both of you. Do not say anything that you might want to take back.” she warned, striding across the room and crouching by the fire. She poked at it for a while, then stood up.

“I have had Charity tell me what happened,” she began, looking at Lily. “I am aware that you were in a brief relationship with James Potter, and I understand why you put him on the No-Harm list. Which you,” she whirled upon Severus, “are not supposed to question.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but she spoke over him.

“Yes, the underboss might ask her why and it is Lily who would be answering, not you.”

Mrs Snape paused, then sighed. Her shoulders sagged.

“As for whatever you have said to each other…” she trailed off, eyeing the two. Lily averted her gaze and clasped her hands together.

“I trust you are capable of working that out among yourselves. Leave us alone for a while, Lily dear.”

She hurried out of the room, shoulder tensed and gait stiff. The door shut, and Severus spoke lowly.

“Muffliato.”

———

“Dark magic,” Peter winced, as he examined James’s head. “Merlin, who attacked you?”

“Dunno. Kingsley said he’s working on it. He would let me know when he gathers enough information,” he grunted when he felt the slight sting of dittany trickling along the cut on his ear. Peter dabbed at it with a soft cloth.

James glanced at the mirror in front of him. Terrible, he thought, slouching into his chair while Peter worked on healing his injuries. Chunks of his hair were missing, multiple scratches littered his body and the fingers of his left hand were swollen.

“I’m surprised you were not asked to go to St. Mungo’s, the healers there would do a better job than me,”

“The place is understaffed, a lot of them were sent to the midlands to help with an outbreak of vanishing sickness. Besides, you are good at healing charms, better than anyone I know.”

Blood and dirt on the cloth disappeared with a murmured “Scourgify” and Peter smiled. He patted James’ back, motioning him to get up.

“Did you tell your parents yet?”

“No. I’ll tell them after they return from Reading.”

“A holiday? It is a lovely place, I’ve heard.”

“No, it is for work. And they are meeting Damocles Belby,” James emphasised with a small grin.

“Does Remus know?”

“Not yet. We’ll let him know if it goes well.”

“Very well. What about Kingsley? Would you be asked to testify?”

James picked up an apple from Peter’s kitchen table. He waved his wand over it, and watched as the peels came off slowly.

“It is likely. The robbers behaved quite strangely, it was like they recognised me or something. Kingsley would probably—wait. I’ll be back. I need to send him an owl.”

He disappeared into the spare room of Peter’s apartment, the now-sliced apple floating behind him.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
